1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for repeatedly validating a reusable identification badge or pass for predetermined periods of time. In particular, this invention provides a process for providing a clearly visible printed initial image, e.g., text or symbol, on an identification card (badge), removing such initial image and then coding such badge again with a subsequently generated image.
More particularly, the invention relates to a process that may be used on numerous type substrate identification cards, particularly plastic identification cards, without the need for a specific type substrate material and/or substrate preparation, for repeatedly applying and removing a durable image code in the same area on an identification badge or pass.
2. Related Art
Given the present state of the art, the typical procedure is for companies to change employee identification badges once a year so that invalid identification badges are eliminated. However, this still means that an unauthorized person could use a visually valid badge for, say a year, until it is replaced. An ideal security system would provide identification badges that are validated continuously, e.g., every minute. However, the present state of the art makes such an update system impractical. However, it is relatively practical to have each employee validate their identification badge every day. Such daily validation substantially enhances the security of a facility by reducing the window for use of invalid badges to be at most only one day.
Since validation dates are predictable, they are not a useful security means. Ideally, a daily validation system would employ a different image code, preferably randomly generated, associated with the specific date of use. Generally, generation of such a random code is known in the art and can be readily accomplished through known hardware and software.
A major obstacle in instituting, for example, a daily validation system, is in printing the image code and/or associated date on all the different type identification badges used at a facility or group of facilities and organizing the logistics of having all the employees or authorized visitors pass through the validating stations at various times during the day. This is further complicated by the fact that such visitors or employees can enter and leave at various times through various entrances and exits. This is still further complicated by the fact that the employees and visitors carry their identification badges in various type holders and by various means.
Within a facility, the human eye is typically the only “sensor” for reading identification badges. After passing through the entrance access portal of the facility where the electronic component of the access card is read, the identification badge is purposely worn so that other people can see and read it. However, except for the large printing and design colors, identification badges must be examined at close distances in order for the human eye to see the details. In particular, without close-up inspection, most of the visual data cannot be read, the visual authentication indicia on the face of the badges cannot be seen, and tampering with the credential cannot be detected. Thus, it is almost impossible for a person to confirm that an identification credential is valid from a distance of more than 50 cm.
Until now, Applicant is not aware of any commercially practical means for providing daily visual updates or validation indicators for identification badges, particularly when the badges are not manufactured by the security department of the facility in which they are used. For example, many facilities permit contractors and employees from other companies to wear their own company-issued identification badges while in the facility. Since these badges may be manufactured and printed in ways other than that used by the facility, they will appear completely different from the facility issued badges and thus, would not be recognized as valid identification badges. Even CCTV cameras viewing nonstandard badges can provide a false reading. Another problem is that if an employee is in the facility wearing their identification badge that is visually valid, yet electronically void, the CCTV camera may not be able to identify this particular problem.
Historically, any printing on plastic and non plastic cards is intended to be permanent. Typically, plastic identification cards, such as credit cards and badges, are issued with security and quality in mind. Thus, the printing on the card and the card itself is very rugged and durable. Thus, once the card is manufactured, it is intended to be almost impossible to change or alter any part of it. For security reasons these cards are designed to thwart altering and changing the data on the card. The visual appearance of these cards remains unaltered throughout its entire life, independent of the card's status such as expiring or even if the card is purposely voided because the credit card account was closed or compromised by theft. Thus, one cannot change the visual validity of the card, and it is for this reason that the cards usually contain an electronic component which is electronically read when the card is presented for use.
In most instances, the user of an identification card will wear their card so that it is visible to people in the facility where they are located. For example, a person may be required to wear their identification badge at all times while they are in a facility, but this identification card may have been manufactured years before. There is currently no means to provide a visual indicator on an identification badge to show everyone who looks at it that the identification card is valid today and that the person wearing it is authorized to be in the facility today. Whereas a guard may be required to look at the identification badge when the person enters the facility at an access control portal, the guard will normally rely on the electronic reading that verifies that the card is valid and that the person is authorized to enter the facility.
Once inside the facility, most identification badges look alike, exactly the way they were manufactured months or years before. Thus, it is impossible for any individual to determine if any particular person in the facility is authorized to be at the facility by merely viewing the badge. This presents a serious security problem in public domain facilities where people can enter a facility without passing through an employee or visitor access control portal, e.g., hospitals, airports, museums, seaports, university facilities, libraries, and so on.
Applicant is not aware of any commercially viable secure solution to this invalid visual ID problem. One solution that has been proposed is to make the identification badge with an active or passive electronic display powered by batteries. It is also possible to have electronic contacts on the badge so that when the identification badge is read by the access control system, the badge displays information. However, this is expensive and impractical since there are many type identification badges that are incapable of being updated in such a manner.
For the past several years, the development of an image coding concept has been stalled due to the difficulties encountered in applying and removing the image code onto the various types of identification badges, particularly plastic badges. Any useful and secure coding system for identification badges must be capable of applying a large image code, e.g., an image code for a specific date, that can be clearly displayed on the identification badge and then subsequently replacing it with another image code, i.e., that associated with the next days image code. One attempted solution is to apply a separate label for each image code. However, it is cumbersome and impractical to apply an adhesive label to each badge, every day for each separate image code generated for that day. Additionally, such adhesive labels can be relatively easily removed and transferred to other badges creating a security issue.
One system that is used employs rewritable films manufactured by Ricoh and Mitsubishi Paper Mills of Japan. These rewritable films are constructed as part of the original badge or the rewritable film is added to the badge by applying it to the front surface as a pressure sensitive film. The image is created in the film by a thermal printing process by applying heat in a first heat-pass to erase the previous image code and then a second heat-pass to print a new image code. Although this system has certain applications, it is very complicated and expensive and difficult, for example, to modify all the employee badges at a facility or multiple facilities so that the system can be used. Additionally, such rewritable films can only perform for about 500 heating cycles before they must be replaced. Perhaps more important, when employing such a rewrite system the badges must be produced at a central location and are often used at a different facility that do not have the rewrite system and thus they cannot be updated with a new image code.